meepfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5: Crying Clouds and Sweet Sephiroths
GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) Now that I have thoroughly pounded your ass like the bitch that you are, you must now concede defeat, Seireitou! Sei: Nevar! Flying-Crotch-Kick! (Dives into the air and slams his foot in between GODKING's legs, only to hear a cracking sound. He grabs his foot in pain) GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) Ha! Fool! I discarded my testicles long ago! In order to abandon the weakness of being kicked in them, of course! You, however... (Stomps on Sei's crotch) Sei: OH GAWD, MY DINGLE-DANGLES! GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Proceeds to grab his chest and lift him back up by his nipples) Sei: OH GAWD, MY NARPLES! GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Turning him around, he follows it up by a swift kick in Sei's rear) Sei: (While flying into a nearby building) My associaaate!!! (Crashes into window) GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) Ah, now that was a good excercise. Now, where did the flamboyant Pinky go...? Aha: (Hiding behind nearby car, heart pounding out of his bra-covered chest. He thinks to himself "If I just hide behind this vehicle, that psycho'll never find me!") GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Appears on top of car and smirking down at Aha)(Demonic voice) Hello, Pinky. Aha: (Screen frames up at the sky as a loud, feminine scream is heard) At Echo's Headquarters Echo: WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU?! Sad: With your mother. Nano: Like, sorry sir. Echo: Nevermind. There is someone I want you all to meet. (Sadow, Nano, Psyko, and 13 gather around to meet the Sesshoumaru/Itachi equivalent to Sei) Kamui: Hello, Pinkies. Know that to me all of your meaningless lives are worthless and that I am only using to benefit my own gain. Echo: Right back at ya' big guy! (Raises hand for a high-five only to receive an awkward stare) Sad: So... what's the douche bag's name? Echo: Ka- Kamui: Kamui Kawahiru. Never say it in vain lest you incurr my wrath, Pinky. Sad: Wait a minute! That name sounds familiar... Are you Swedish? Kamui: I am Japanese, like every character in this show! Sad: I'm an Alien. Kamui: (Turns to Echo) Lead-Pinky, this one is an extraterregal. Kill it like the rest. Meanwhile... GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) Looks like your friends are too late, Pinky-chan. Now that I have defeated Seireitou Hyuga, the world shall bow before me! Muwahahaha! Sei: Not so fast, Nincompoop!! GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) Say what in the wha? Sei: (Appears in front of GODKING and stabs him with his Katana) When did you assume... that my ass was that tender...? GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) M-Mercy... Could you really bring yourself to kill someone like me...? Tsuki: You can do eet! Cut his fucking head off! (Everyone looks at her questioningly and she shrugs casually) Sei: Actually, I think I'll just do this. (Pulls out a tiny hammer and hits GODKING on the head with it. He cracks like glass) GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) I'll be back, Seireitou Hyuga! And when I do, you better be ready to DAAAAIII... FOREVER!!! (Explodes into dust) Sei: Hehe, not likely. (Sheathes sword) In 4chan Sei Hyuga: (Makes a move against Fumi on Battleship) Fumi: DAMMIT! YOU SUNK MY BATTLESHIP! Sei Hyuga: Thats what... she said... Nyan: Bagels, anyone? Meanwhile, on JDSFLKGFKJFM GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Reforms on the planet to find it has been utterly decimated)(Demonic voice) What the-?! Uzu: (Arrives, completely unscathed while eating a sandwich) Yo. GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) WHAT HAPPENED?! Uzu: Yeah, uhh... We kinda got blew up. GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) BY WHO?!?! Uzu: Some big, black, spiky-ass ship that kept playing Lady Gaga music. Was kinda annoying. (Munches sandwich) GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) And you did nothing?! Uzu: Was makin' a sammich! GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) So you mean to tell me that not only have I lost to a human but I also have had my home planet destroyed...? Uzu: Yup. GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON: (Demonic voice) FFFFUUUUUUU-!!!! (Skips to credits)